Disappearing Angel
by XylimLinyx
Summary: I was stuck on these stupid islands. I thought no one would understand me. But then he appeared, a fiery haired man. Ps- I don't own One Piece, just my OCs
1. Chapter 1

I saw him again today. His bright red hair stood a foot above even the tallest men in the crowd. I'm glad people never look up. It makes it easier to follow them. Of course, most people aren't thieves. Not that I am one, I just feel safer when I can see everyone. Being short has some disadvantages, especially when you live in the Sabaody Archipelago. There are always men looking for pretty girls to catch and sell in the human auction. So far I haven't been caught and I want it to stay that way.

"Hey! You!" a voice yelled below me.

"Shit…" I mumbled. The word had barely left my mouth when I had already jumped across to a different branch and slid down onto a house.

Those disgusting men saw me from below. _How did they notice?_ I sighed._ It must be my hair…_ My hair was a rather vibrant red, somewhat like that one man's hair is. _He's so lucky… He's tall and strong and I doubt anyone is able to stand up to him and live to tell the tale._ I was envious. I always have to be the one to run and hide because I'm no good at anything else. I could fight, but I'm so small that it's just too easy to be overpowered by others.

By this time, I was already far away from the tree I was in before. I never trust the distance though, I only trust my eyes. I turned my head for a moment and thought I saw a man following me. I swerved in between the people walking around me (one good thing about being small). Unfortunately, I turned to look for the man at the wrong moment. I ran head first into someone in front of me.

"What the hell-" the man I ran into began.

My eyes widened when I noticed who it was. The red haired man was glaring down at me. I was too shocked to speak until I heard the man who yelled at me from before. I tried to get up and run, but the masked man grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I tried to sound strong. I know my voice wasn't sounding anything like how I wanted because the red haired man laughed at me.

How weak and silly I must have looked then. A small girl will bright red hair dangling off the ground by a masked man's hand with a small voice trying to command these pirates. The louder the disgusting men's voices got, the harder I struggled. _Damn it! I could use my devil fruit, but I can't last very long…_ The last shout they did made my choice for me. I closed my eyes and released my power.

I heard a small gasp from the red haired man's crew. I had "disappeared" from their eyes, but the masked man still held my arm. Just before they could say anything, one of the disgusting men showed up.

"Have you seen a small red haired girl around here? She ran away from home and we are just trying to take her back before her parents worry too much."

I wanted to attack him. _He dares to make stuff up about my family?_ I glared at him even though he couldn't see me. I was feeling more and more tired but I had to hold on until the man left.

"Fuck off," the red haired man shot at him. The other man only waited one more moment before leaving.

My ability disappeared quicker than it came. My eyes felt heavy but I still needed to escape these pirates. I trusted them more than the other men, but there's no way I would ever completely trust anyone other than myself. I started to fall unconscious when the masked man set my feet on the ground again. I lost my footing before I was even able to try run away. _Oh no… Not now…_

My eyes shut as the pirate crew moved closer.

* * *

I woke quickly in a dark room and tried to get up. A hand pushed me down again before I knew someone else was in the room with me. I strained to be able to see the other shape in the room.

"So. You ate a devil fruit."

I froze. _He knows… This man knows and now he'll kill me, just like everyone else has tried to._ I shivered lightly, repressing my memories before they could swamp me. The red haired man was in the same room as me. He was so much bigger than me; he could easily squash me with one hit. I tried to get up again when the room brightened suddenly.

It was too hard for me to focus that quickly, so I hid my eyes behind my hands. I could hear the man's steps get closer to me. I felt hands grip my wrists and rip them away from my face. The moment my hands were removed, he dropped them._ He's disgusted…_ I pulled myself into the corner, realizing I was on a bed. I knew my body was shaking, but I kept my face neutral. _There's no way I'm showing any fear to any man._

His eyes bore into mine, freezing my movements. I couldn't move if I wanted to. His hand touched my arm and I flinched involuntarily. He smirked at that. _He must be some sort of sadist…_

He began to get impatient with my silence though. "What devil fruit did you eat?" I refused to answer his question. He glared before repeating himself, "What devil fruit did you eat? Are you stupid or something, kid?"

I glared back. "I am not a kid! I am 18!" _Damn it! I didn't want to tell him anything!_

He smirked as if he knew I didn't mean to say that. "It's not my fault if you look like a child. Now, answer the damn question."

I sat quietly for a moment before answering. "No."

He rammed his fist into the wall next to my head. I gasped and tried to run away. I got my feet on the ground before being slammed back onto the bed. He leaned over me, my body shaking in response. His face looked dark, and my mind immediately began working through different plans to flee before he could try anything against me.

When his body bent against mine, I knew I had already lost. My body wanted to stay still, but I needed to run. I forgot any plans that could have gotten me out of here. His breath felt warm on my face and it was difficult for me to breath. _Wha- what's wrong with me?_ I began to feel almost dizzy when I heard a door open.

"Kid-"

I was up and out of the room before the masked man could close the door on me. I think I heard the red haired man swear before stomping followed me. I landed on the deck and was close to the edge of the bridge. My hair was yanked back and I yelled as I landed on my butt. My hair was still braided, but it was so long the masked man could hold onto it while I was sitting and he was standing.

"Now, if you try to run away again, Killer won't hesitate to kill you."

The red haired man sounded pissed at me. I stared at the ground instead of trying to meet his gaze. I still felt weak from using my power last time. _There was a reason why I avoided using this stupid power…_ My hair was pulled up again and I yelped lightly. I knew the red haired man was smirking at me again, but I refused to look at him.

My hair was pulled again, "Look up."

The masked man, who was named Killer, spoke calmly. He seemed to be kinder, in a way. I knew I couldn't trust his actions because people always lie. I shook my head. _I don't give in to others._ He pulled harder this time and I grabbed my hair with my hands to keep him from pulling so hard.

"Crying, little girl?"

I glared at the red haired man. "Why would I cry in front of you? You're just like the rest of them," I spit at his feet. "And to think I thought you would understand…" I whispered the last part.

His eyes were dark as he spoke. "I don't care for your tone, bitch," he sneered. "And what the hell don't I understand?"

I froze when I realized he heard me. _Goddamn it, why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut?!_ I brought one hand down from my hair and tried to look like I was fixing my shirt. I pulled my wrist knife closer to my hand and gripped it lightly. When I brought my hand up again, I pulled my knife out and sliced my hair. I was gone before Killer could grab for me again. I used my ability to disappear for a minute, giving me enough time to escape from the ship.

***on the ship***

"She's gone!" everyone shouted as they searched the ship.

Kid sneered to himself. _That stupid bitch thinks she can escape me?_ He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. He could still hear her heart beat faster the closer he got to her. She looked like a child, but every time he saw the fire in her eyes, he could believe that she wasn't a child. But, the moment he brought his body closer to hers, he could feel the change in her. She seemed to almost want his closeness, and yet he could tell she was trying to flee.

Kid laid on the bed. He could still smell her sent in the sheets. It was sweet, but it had a heat behind it. He refused to turn towards the smell. _I can have any fucking woman I want. But…_ he smirked again._ She would be an interesting addition to my crew._ Her fate was decided, whether she liked it or not.

***on the island***

I panted lightly. I didn't think they would know where I went, but I had to be sure I was safe. I was sitting on top of a three story house. This wasn't the first time I found the house. _I have to stop coming here… Someone will notice and then set a trap to catch me._ I sighed lightly. It was the only place I felt calm, besides in the trees.

I heard a sound below and looked over the edge carefully. A man was in the alley next to the house with a girl. She looked terrified of him and he seemed to want something more from her. I lightly landed on the lowest roof to hear them better.

"Come on. You know you want to… Just quit trying to run away," his voice sounded husky and thick with lust.

I scrunched up my face. _Why are men like that? Disgusting perverts._ I got ready to jump down and help the girl. She tried to run away, but he only pushed her harder into the wall. I hissed lightly before letting my body drop. I landed and jabbed his spine with my fist, making him fall and hit his head. The girl was frozen in her spot the whole time.

"He's knocked out, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran.

She snapped out of her frozen state quickly and took the lead. She pulled me into a small shop as we passed by it. I paused at the doorway, unsure if I could trust her. She looked confused at my hesitation.

"It's okay. I just want to do something for you, too," she smiled brightly. I had to keep myself from smiling in return. She continued, "I can hide you here for a while, but I doubt he saw you." She paused for a moment before slowly continuing, "Um, do you want me to fix your hair for you? I am working as a hairdresser part-time…"

I was cautious. I knew my hair probably looked bad. After all, I did use a knife to cut it loose. I took my time to decide, I wanted to be sure I was not walking into some sort of ambush. I nodded my head once. _I should be able to use any windows they have as an escape, if I need to._ She walked me upstairs to the second floor.

It was a wide open room with light pink walls. I could see the different chairs each facing a mirror. _It looks pretty._ I smiled slightly. The girl laughed when she saw my smile. It was unexpected and made me jump. She pulled me over to the first chair and got me to sit down. A long cloth was placed over my body and was wrapped lightly around my neck. She noticed when I tensed.

"It's okay. This is just to keep the hair I cut from falling on your clothing. I hope you don't mind, but I was just going to cut your hair so it looked better…" her voice trailed off.

I nodded. _I wouldn't know what else to do with it anyways._ She seemed happy that I was fine with her decision. As she was cutting my hair, she talked about small things like her name (Minny), her job as a hairdresser, and her life (16 and used to live with her aunt and uncle). She asked me a couple questions, but I didn't answer much. I told her my name (Seraphina) and she had squealed at that. She told me I had the name of an angel. I just shook my head. _I am certainly not an angel. I ate a devil's fruit._

When she finished cutting my hair, she let me look in the mirror. I gasped and widened my eyes. _My hair… It's beautiful…_ It was longer in the front and very short in the back. She had layered it so it looked curved and it shimmered in the sunlight filtering through the window. I felt like the angel she called me a few minutes a- _No! Stop dreaming. I am part of the group of devils now and I will never be an angel._

Minny wanted me to stay the night, but I had to refuse. I've been in one place for too long and I was being to worry that someone had noticed again. She gave me a quick hug before sending me off. I ran as soon as I was around the corner. I stopped when I reached the end of the block and hid around the corner. Killer was standing across the corner and looking around. _I don't think he saw me…_

"You!"

_Shit!_ I ran forward, right past Killer. He looked my way, but I didn't care. Those disgusting men had found me again. They either wanted me to sell as a slave or they were looking for women to give to their Celestial Dragons. I shook at the latter part. _I never want to be owned by a man. Especially not one who only wants me as another wife…_ I wanted to run faster and farther, but I was stuck on this island. _Stupid devil fruit! If it weren't for you, I would already have left this place months ago!_

I swerved around people in the crowd, jumped over fallen trash cans, but I still felt that I had not lost the men. I finally turned down an alleyway. I reached the end and stared at the wall. _Oh no… No no no! Why did I have to choose the one with the highest wall?_ I heard a chuckle behind me and turned sharply. Two men were standing in the entrance. I shook when I saw the look in their eyes.

They were worse than I thought they could be. These men didn't work for anyone but themselves. They looked at me with nothing but lust in their eyes. _No, please no…_ I turned again and looked for anything that could help me. _The walls may be close enough together… I could try to do a wall jump…_ I backed up slightly, but the men must have had an idea of what I was going to do. They ran forward and grabbed my arm before I could move.

"We have you now girlie…" the first whispered. I shook when his breath hit my ear. _Get away from me!_

I shook my arm, trying to loosen his grip. The second one slammed me into the wall, taking my breath away. Both of my arms were pinned and their bodies were so close, I couldn't move. I screamed for the first time in years. I haven't screamed in fear since I left my home. My scream echoed in the alley, but I knew no one would answer it. A tear fell down my face before I could stop it. _Why won't someone help me? Why does no one care?_ I took a shuddering breath. _If only I hadn't used my powers to escape from the pirates! Then maybe I would have been able to use them now!_ I shut my eyes and prayed, hoping something would answer me. _Where's the angel that Minny thought I was?_

I heard a small crunch of gravel under someone's feet. A thud followed soon after. My arms dropped, but I couldn't run. I just fell forward. I hit the ground and slowly looked up. I saw fiery red hair glowing in the sun. _Why… is he here…?_ My eyes closed and I fell unconscious.

* * *

This time when I awoke, I barely moved. I remembered the last time I woke in this room, and I didn't want to be thrown on the bed again. I rolled onto my back and gasped. Pain shot up my spine. _Those men… They hit me against the wall…_ I tried to sit up from here, but it hurt too much to actually do it. I heard a chuckle from the corner and the red haired man stepped forward. Light flooded the room again, but I didn't try to hide this time. I just stared back at him.

"So," he stepped closer again, "That's why you don't run away from me. You realize I could have waited until after those men raped you before bringing you here."

My body shook at his words. I knew that, but it was worse to hear it from him. I couldn't stop the shaking; I was terrified of it happening. I wasn't paying attention when he sat next to me and didn't even notice until he was leaning over me again. I immediately froze, but he noticed.

"I guess you don't like being close to people," he whispered close to my ear. I shivered at the warmth.

He slowly brought his mouth closer to my skin and I still couldn't do anything. His closeness was driving me crazy. I couldn't concentrate on anything if I tried. When his lips brushed my skin I gasped lightly. Heat burst through my veins and I knew my face was bright red.

He pulled away slowly. I felt confused. _What's going on with me? Did… did I want him to do that again? There's no way I could like a pirate!_ He looked down at me after standing up. His face looked different this time though. He looked almost… thoughtful? Confused? He didn't give me any time to wonder about it, though.

"You aren't getting away this time. And your little disappearance trick won't work with me." He smirked and nodded towards my clothes. I looked down, confused. There was a black belt that wasn't on me before now attached to my skirt. _Metal? I don't get it…_ I looked back up at him and opened my mouth to ask.

He lifted his arm and spoke, "Attract."

My belt pulled me upwards towards him. I squeaked and tried to grab something, but I just slid off the bed. I fell and the impact jarred my spine. I scrunched my eyes closed and tried to block out the pain. I could hear him laughing at me. Then the door slammed open and someone walked in.

"Kid! What did you do to her?" I felt arms pick me up and I tensed. I relaxed slightly when I was placed on the bed again. "Her back needs to heal and it won't do that if you injure her further."

Killer sounded as if he was only making a suggestion, not as if he actually cared. I tried to curl my body to be smaller, but he placed a hand on my head. I stopped and tried to relax a little. _If he wanted to hurt me, he could have by now…_ I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I can do this…_ When I opened my eyes again, both men were looking at me.

"Will you answer my question about your devil fruit yet?" the red haired man glared at me.

I shook my head. "I… I don't know what it's called." I tried to keep my voice from quietening.

The red haired man looked pissed again. _It's not my fault… At least I answered this time._ He looked like he was going to say something again, but Killer cut him off.

"What is your name?" Killer's voice was calm and even.

"S- Seraphina," my voice broke. _Damn it._ I looked down unhappily. Killer just nodded in response.

"Your name is befitting of you, Seraphina," he spoke after a moment. I looked up at him to ask what he meant, but he caught me off. "I doubt we have been properly introduced, but I am Killer and this is Kid. He is our captain."

My eyes widened when I heard Kid's name. _This is the infamous Kid of the Kid Pirates? How did I ever think he would understand me?_ I felt a little shocked and it clearly showed on my face. Kid burst out laughing.

"Who the hell did you think I was?"

I looked away. "How was I supposed to know? It's not like I was around people that much." I mumbled. _I don't feel comfortable here anymore…_

Kid looked a little angry that I hadn't heard of him before and I couldn't tell what Killer was thinking because of his mask. I could almost hear him talking to himself, but I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes, trying to block out Kid's glare.

* * *

I woke up again later on. _Crap, I fell asleep?_ I slowly got up. _Awesome! My back feels a lot better!_ I tried to move slowly still to keep any other injuries from occurring. I looked down at myself and felt somewhat disgusted. I was still wearing the skirt and t-shirt I was wearing when I found Minny. _Minny! Damn it! I need to get out of here to be sure she's okay!_ I opened the door and walked out slowly. I remembered the way I ran to escape last time, so I just followed my memory. When I reached the deck, there were two men standing there: Killer and a massive man with light blue hair. I shook slightly and backed away. _I don't like men, I really don't like men._

Killer turned to me and I froze. He motioned to me to go down to where he is and I slowly complied. I was sure to stay on the side closer to Killer and away from the other man. The other man looked at me a little funny, but I ignored him. _I can get out if I try… I don't need to worry about the man…_ I was almost chanting to myself. It was something I did around most men.

"What are you doing?" Killer suddenly asked.

I jumped at his question. "Um, well, I wanted to walk around…" I was avoiding his gaze. He seemed more intelligent than most people and I didn't need anyone to know I was afraid of men.

He grunted in response as if he didn't believe me. _I need to get out of here before Kid comes out!_ I shut my eyes and relaxed. When they opened, I could feel the fire that was usually in them reignite. I walked slightly closer to the bow of the ship and crouched. Killer realized what I was going to do, but he was too late. I jumped up and flipped off their ship. Landing softly on the deck below, I ran again.

***on the ship***

Heat watched the girl run away. "Fuck…" he swore quietly.

Killer was silent. Kid was going to be pissed when he found out. He turned to Heat and nodded. He flipped off the deck and walked the way Seraphina ran.


	2. Chapter 2

***in the city***

"No no no!" I slammed my fist down on the tree. I had found my usual place to climb the massive trees that grew in Sabaody. I could still see everyone walking below, but I could see pirates walking amongst the rest of the people. _Why the hell did they follow me? The only people that follow me either want me to be their possession or they took a liking to my looks._ I scowled. I hated when people followed me for my looks. And the former group could be avoided by simply not showing my power.

I had to get back to Minny's place again. It would be difficult to get there without being caught though, and I really didn't want to use my power now in case I had to use it later. I sighed and started my descent. _I should be able to climb on the roofs for most of the way there. That should be safe._ I nodded to myself as I stepped onto the first roof.

I laughed to myself as I jumped over each roof. I had forgotten how much fun it was to twist and twirl because I want to, not because I have to escape. When I reached Minny's place, I paused for a moment. I climbed up to the second floor instead of entering the front door. When I looked in the window, I saw her sitting on the floor. I quickly climbed in.

"Minny? What's going on?" I started.

"Stop!" she yelled. I froze at her tone. She began to cry a little. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just- I can't talk right now. If the owner found you-"

"Minny!" a voice yelled nearby. "What the hell are you doing up here?" The owner of the voice stepped into the room. She was a large woman with huge arms. Her voice rose when she saw me. "And who the fuck is this? How did you get in here? I bet you're one of those so called friends she says she finds," she scoffed.

Minny stared at the floor. Her eyes were beginning to overflow again. This woman was pissing me off.

"Yeah, I'm her friend. Got a problem with that?" I glared at her.

She glared back at me and neither one of us gave in for a couple minutes. She growled slightly and turned to the small girl on the floor. "Get out. I don't want to see you again." Minny hadn't moved. "I said get out!"

Both of us ran from the room. I could feel my body shaking. _That woman is almost as scary as a man._ I shook myself and looked over at Minny. She was still crying, but didn't look nearly as small as she did before. Actually, she's a bit taller than me, but at 5"2', everyone is taller than me.

Minny turned to me and smiled after we had gone around the corner. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she jumped at me and hugged me. She was crying and laughing, "I can finally go to a different place! That woman was a horrible boss."

I froze when she hugged me, but I slowly let myself lean into her. _Hugs… They do feel nice._ I smiled slightly. Minny was jumping up and down when she let me go. I wasn't paying much attention to our surroundings. That's when three men stepped in front of us. I pulled her behind my back. I knew who they were: the two men who were after me and the one I knocked out that was after Minny.

"You were lucky last time, little girl, but your pirates aren't here this time," the first man smirked.

The third man quickly added, "And there's no one to save you this time, Minny."

I could feel my hair rise at their voices. They were looking at both of us and their gazes showed the same thing: lust. I felt anger boil inside of me. _If they think they can get away with hurting Minny, then they are seriously fucked._ My eyes narrowed. I pushed Minny further away from the men and stepped forward. She started to protest, but soon quit when I looked at her.

The second man chuckled, "Oh, are you giving yourself up to us? That's very sweet of you. I bet it was to save your friend, too. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that."

When I was a few feet in front of them, I stopped. I took a deep breath and crouched again. I closed my eyes and span.

***Minny's POV***

She was amazing. Her body moved like a dancer's. Her form was perfect and each move was so smooth. I felt shocked as she moved from one man to the next, attacking with knives in her hand and then flipping over to her feet to kick them. None of the men lasted more than a couple minutes. When she stopped, she was breathing heavily. Her legs gave out, but I managed to catch her before she fell.

"That was… lots of… fun…" she managed to speak between gasps.

I shook my head at her. "You could have been hurt! Are you okay? How did you do that? Where did you learn?" my voice was filled with awe.

"Family…" she mumbled. "They… made me learn…"

I stopped asking questions. She looked unhappy with talking about her past and I couldn't bring myself to make her tell me more. Her green eyes looked empty. I picked her up (she wasn't very heavy after all) and carried her to where I lived. I wanted her to sleep so I could help her get better.

***Kid's POV***

I slammed my fist onto my desk again. "How the hell did she get out? Did neither of you assholes think to grab her BEFORE she tried to escape?"

Killer was standing with his arms crossed in front of me. He didn't seem afraid of my anger, but Heat was trying to avoid my gaze. I narrowed my eyes when I didn't get a response from either of them.

"Well?" I growled. I was getting seriously pissed.

Killer stepped forward. "There is no problem, Kid. I know where she is."

"Then why the hell isn't she back here yet?" I stood up and crossed my arms.

Killer motioned for Heat to leave us alone and he quickly complied, closing the door when he left. I raised one eyebrow at Killer and waited for him to start.

"She's injured and is currently at another girl's house." Killer continued before I could interrupt him, "There were three men, two of which were the ones we saved her from last time. She was unafraid this time, however, and she did not hesitate to fight them."

I chuckled at that part. _So she can fight._ I paused and thought about the last time she was caught by those men. _Then why didn't she fight last time? It must be that other girl._ I grinned when I realized she was only protecting the other girl. _She is definitely joining my crew, and I know the perfect way to get her to accept._

Killer was watching me while I thought. I knew he knew what I was thinking. I looked back up at him and my grin widened. "Let's go pay her a visit, Killer."

***in Minny's room***

***Seraphina's POV***

I groaned when I woke up. _Where am I? Oh right, Minny brought me to her room…_ My body hurt all over. _I really need to let myself heal… And it would probably help if I practiced my fighting a little more often._ I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was lying on a soft bed in a very small room that could only fit one dresser with just enough room to move around. That's when I realized Minny had changed my clothes to a white, short skirt and a vibrant green shirt with a low neck. I sighed when I realized the black belt Kid put on me was still there.

Minny was sitting on a stool and laying her head on the bed. She was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her. So I sat still for an hour or two. I was bored, so I decided to play with my power, against my better judgement. I tried to focus on only using it on my hand and it was working half of the time. I grew curious and looked at Minny again. _I wonder…_ I put my palm on her arm. My skin looked like it rippled, but then I gasped. _Holy shit! I can make Minny disappear!_ I was shocked. I was never close enough to other people to even consider testing that out before.

Minny woke up when I removed my hand. She rubbed her eyes (I was glad my power stopped working on her when I was no longer in contact) and looked up at me. She smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she sounded a little worried still.

"I hurt… everywhere," I began. She quickly got up and checked some bandages that were all around my body. _How did I get all of these? It must have been from those men I fought…_ Minny was mumbling to herself while she changed a couple of the bandages. She was saying how I was being irresponsible and how I had made her worried, but then she started on how amazing I was and ended up asking me if I could dance as well as I fought.

I looked at her strangely. "Dance? I haven't danced in a very long time. I… I don't like being around men…" I admitted quietly.

She stared at me. She was the first person I had ever told and seemed shocked. It took her a minute to find her voice again.

"A- afraid? Why- never mind. You don't need to tell me anything," she said. Then she smiled, "Would you like me to show you how? It's so much fun!"

She sounded so excited, so I agreed. She jumped up and down and squealed. I smiled in return and she pulled me up carefully. I still hurt, but I could walk around without much trouble. She showed me some moves that were similar to the ones I used when I fought. I smiled more and started laughing when I began moving faster and more intricately than Minny was.

We laughed and danced for a couple minutes before sitting down. "That was… amazing!" she spoke between breaths. We were both breathing heavily, but we were happy.

She brought me downstairs into a kitchen after we had calmed down a little bit. It was a huge room that had a massive dining table right next to the kitchen. I was shocked. _Is this Minny's house? It's so big!_ She laughed when she saw my expression.

"No, it's not mine. I share it with the other eight tenants here. I usually help with making the meals while some people get the table ready." She spoke like she liked her life in this house. It made me smile.

"It's very nice here."

We spoke a little as she made some food for the both of us. She talked about the other people who lived here a little and I told her about my life on Sabaody (leaving out any details that were big, such as my devil fruit power).

After we finished, she set our dishes in a sink and sat down again. "So, what shall-"

She was cut off by the door slamming open and a few men walking in. My face blanched. _Shit… What are the Kid pirates here?!_ I tried to pull Minny away and out of the room, but I froze when I heard his voice.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Kid growled at me.

I slowly turned around and pushed Minny behind me. _There's no way I can beat this man…_ I was shaking with fear again. _Maybe I shouldn't have run away…_ He took a step forward and I stepped back. His smirk looked dark and I knew he was having fun with me. _Oh no, please let me find a way out._ I whispered to Minny to run away, but Killer appeared behind us.

He grabbed Minny and she screamed. I whipped my knives out and went to attack him, but he held her in front of his body. I growled at him. _There's no fucking way you are getting away with hurting her._ Another pirate stepped next to Killer and he was given Minny. When Killer turned to me again, he had two scythes out and he was in a fighting stance.

"If you want her back, then fight for her," he whispered.

I stepped forward before he had finished speaking, my body whipping around. I could tell he was blocking each move to see how I fought instead of attacking back. I growled again and paused for a moment. Killer paused as well, unsure of what I was doing. I took a deep breath and felt my fire ignite again. I crouched for a moment and let my body take over.

My moves came faster than before, I moved lightly around him. My feet barely touched the ground before shifting to a different spot. Killer began to attack back but each time I blocked one of his attacks, I could feel the impact jar all my wounds. I pulled away quickly, noticing the bandages on my arms were turning red.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Minny was screaming. I looked at her for a moment. She was struggling hard, trying to get away. "Please! She's injured!"

I felt something pull me from behind. When I looked around, Kid had his hand out and purple sparks were coming out of his fingers. _Shit…_ His power picked me off the floor and brought me towards him. I struggled as well, but there was no way I could get away from his power. _Stupid belt!_ He grabbed me around the waist when I reached him. I struggled harder, but he only laughed.

"I like your fighting. You should join my crew," he smirked.

I froze. "Hell no." I crossed my arms. I heard his growl before a hand grabbed my neck. I gasped and gripped the hand that was threatening to kill me.

"That's not the right answer," he hissed. His hand tightened and I began to see spots. _There's no way… it's ending here…_

I heard a thump and his hand lightened. I gasped and tried to breathe before he decided to try killing me again. His attention was on something behind me so I decided to send a kick at him. As soon as it hit, his grip released me. I jumped away from him and landed kneeling. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and slowly rose. I felt someone back into me. It was Minny; she had bitten the man holding her. I grinned and looked back at Kid.

"I refuse your offer. So you can shove it up your ass and get out of this house." My voice sounded much stronger with Minny being safely behind me again.

He looked extremely pissed at me. "You are joining my crew, whether you fucking like it or not."

He stepped closer to us and I shook again. His anger was beginning to scare me. _I don't know if I have enough energy to completely cover both of us… And there's no way I'm leaving Minny here._ My power flickered for a moment, covering the two of us. It made me fall back to my knees. _Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have played with my powers before…_ He laughed at me again.

"You are completely surrounded and very much screwed. So why don't you give up and I may let your friend live?"

I froze and looked at Minny. She was afraid; the pirates were surrounding us again. I swore under my breath. _What choice do I have?_ Minny looked at me and her eyes widened. I smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

She grabbed my arm. "No! You can't join them! You have to stay here!" She turned to Kid and stood in front of me. His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "Please. I don't know why you want her, but let her stay with me. She's hurt and she's-"

"Fuck off." Kid cut her off and looked at me. "Either join or watch her die."

I tried to stand, but the belt pulled me down. I gasped and struggled against it. _There's no way I'm gonna fucking let him kill her!_ I barely managed to stand. His eyes darkened but he didn't say anything.

"I… hate people… like you…" I grit my teeth against the pain of my body fighting against the belt. "But… I'll join… as long as… Minny stays alive…" I managed to speak before falling to my knees again.

He smirked at me. "Well, I SUPPOSE I could let you join now…" his voice was heavy with sarcasm. "But what job would you have on the ship? I have no use for useless people."

My hands reached out as I got pulled down by the belt again. _Damn it… I have to come up with a job…_ Minny looked worriedly at me. I knew what she wanted to tell them, but I shook my head. _I don't want to dance for these men._ Her eyes were bright with held back tears and she smiled apologetically.

She turned to Kid again and spoke. "She- she can dance…"

One eyebrow rose as he looked back at her. "Oh really?" Then he turned to me and the pull from the belt disappeared. "Get up and dance then."

I had no choice. I slowly rose and stared at the ground. A sigh escaped my lips before I closed my eyes. _This is my only chance now… And it's Minny's only chance too…_ I opened my eyes and let my body begin the dance Minny and I had done only a couple hours earlier. A small smile appeared as I started moving quicker. The shifting and twisting made me feel as free as I did in the trees. _Let's go a little further…_ I shut my eyes and felt where each person stood. I spun around everyone, never getting too close to anyone. I stopped in front of one person and held my hand in the air with the other on my hip. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at Kid. His eyes scared me and I backed away. Killer grabbed my arm to keep me from moving anywhere.

After a few minutes he spoke. "Let's go." He turned his back to me and began to leave.

I struggled a little. "I have to say goodbye to her!" I pulled away from Killer. "Please! Just one minute."

He sighed and nodded. I ran back to where she was standing. "I'm… I'm so sorry… You have to go with them because of me…" Tears were falling down her face.

I patted her head. "No, it's not your fault. If you weren't here, then they either would have used another person or just killed me outright." I tried to sound unworried. "Well, I should go. Try to be careful, I won't be here to keep any other men away." She lightly smiled at my bad joke. "Just take one of your roommates to go with you where you need to. Goodbye, Minny…"

She gave me a tight hug before slowly stepping back. I smiled sadly at her. I turned away and followed Killer out. I stared at the ground while we walked. The rest of the pirates were a little further ahead of us, but I didn't even consider running away again.

"Walk faster." My head shot up at his voice. Killer looked down at me and talked again. "We should catch up to the rest of the crew. You don't want to make Kid mad again."

I walked a little faster, but kept my distance from him. _I don't trust him… Men should not be trusted unless they give you a very good reason to…_ Killer grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I squeaked and tried to push him away. I shook slightly at the closeness. _Get away…_

"So you are afraid of men." I stopped at his words. No one was supposed to know that. He whispered, "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell the other men. But you need to adjust or you'll have a heart attack on the ship. You will be the only girl."

I blanched at his words. _The only girl?! How do I get myself into these situations…?_ I dropped my head and nodded. He let go of my arm and we continued walking. He let us keep some distance from the rest of the men, but he made me walk faster so we weren't too far behind.

We had reached the ship, but I still hadn't looked up. A hand pulled my head up and I was looking at Kid. A small gasp past my lips, but I kept my face from showing any fear.

"Welcome to your ship," he smirked. My heart fell and I nodded slowly. He didn't seem happy with my answer and jerked my head up again as it fell. "That's where you say "yes captain", bitch," he spat at me. I shut my eyes for a moment, afraid he would hit me.

He let go of me and I stumbled back into Killer. He caught me by my shoulders and kept me from falling. I pulled away from him and mumbled thanks. He grunted in return and we walked onto the ship. Kid told Killer to take me to my room, so I followed him through the hallways. He pointed out a few rooms as we passed them.

"And this is the captain's room."

"What?! You mean every time you guys captured me, you left me in his room?" my voice began to squeak. My body shook as I remembered waking up in his room with only us two in the room. _I was in a man's room with him… And he got really close to me last time…_ I was still shaking as I thought through everything that happened.

Killer's hand shook me out of my thoughts. "I know you don't like men, but you have to get used to us. Kid didn't do anything to you while you were sleeping, if that's what you were worried about. He isn't that bad, just don't make him mad." He continued walking until the next door which was at the end of the hallway. "And then this one is yours."

"I- I have to sleep next to his room?" my voice squeaked again.

"It was the only room we had open. Unless you want to sleep with the rest of the men…?"

I whimpered slightly and shook my head. I slowly opened the door to my new. It was much smaller than Kid's room, but it was nicer than I had expected. It had a bed against one wall and a desk across from it. In front of me was a dresser almost as tall as me; it was close to reaching my shoulders. I looked unhappily at it. _Everything is big to me…_ I only came up to Killer's chest, and only up to Kid's ribs. I sighed inwardly. _Of course my superiors have to have to be super tall…_

Killer showed me the bathroom next. It was at end of the next hallway. He told me they set a schedule so I never had to worry about men walking in on me. I quickly agreed; the other option was try to share Kid's bathroom. _There's no way I would do that…_ He took me back to my room after I mentioned I wanted to rest. I fell onto my bed and was asleep the moment my eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

***Kid's POV***

I sat down on my bed. _That girl was a lot of trouble._ He rubbed his head. _Now what to do with her…_ He started thinking about her dance at the house. The way she moved around all of the people and twisted and turned caught his attention. _She was even smiling… she must have liked it…_ I shook my head quickly. I didn't need to think about her again. I remembered the feeling of wanting her to twist closer around me. I growled and tried to forget what happened.

I laid down on my bed and sighed. _That bitch was far too much work to get. It'll probably be quiet now…_ I grinned. _I should have some fun with her. It's her own fault anyways._ I closed my eyes. I was tired from having to go after that girl every day. I fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

I woke quickly, hearing a strange sound. It was quiet, but I knew that it never existed on my ship before. I growled and left my room. The sound was coming from the end of the hallway. I stomped up to the room and slammed the door open. It was the girl's room and she jumped off her bed when the door opened. When she saw me, her face turned red and she stared at the floor. I looked down at myself; I forgot I had left my jacket in my room.

I growled at her idiocy and grabbed her chin to make her face me. I heard a small squeak escape from her before she looked into my eyes. "What the fuck was that sound I was hearing?"

"I- I was… singing…?" she sounded terrified.

I glared at her. _Goddamn it, this stupid bitch is going to keep me up with her singing!_ Her eyes were wide with fear, but something else, too. Her mouth was still open slightly and my mind focused on it for a moment. _Shit… I'm going to regret this…_ I leaned my head forward quickly and forced my lips on her.

***Seraphina's POV***

I was trying to sing quietly to myself, but Kid must have heard me. He burst into my room with only his pants and boots on and I felt embarrassed to see him that way. He wouldn't let me look away, though. I had to explain to him that I was singing (super embarrassing) and he still wouldn't let me go.

I was terrified of him. He looked extremely pissed, but my mind kept focusing on how close he was instead. _Damn it! Why can't I… focus…?_ He began to glare at me and I wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't. That's when he leaned in.

I gasped when his lips were against mine. He quickly shoved his tongue in while my mouth was open. I felt a moan go past my lips. My arms reached up around his neck and pulled him closer. I wanted more of him and pushed back with my own tongue. He pushed me against the wall and shut the door. He pulled away for that moment and I could feel my chest heaving for breath. _What's happening to me…?_ He turned to me and his eyes were dark with want. My breath caught as he walked towards me again.

His lips crashed onto mine again, but I fought back instead of letting him take over this time. He growled against my lips and I shivered. His hands slid down to my waist and pulled me harder against him. I gasped again and he smirked, slipping tongue in my mouth again. He was making me his, but I didn't care. My hands ran up and down his chest, his muscles clenching as I touched them. His pushed me harder into the wall. I shifted my body (it hurt how hard he pushed) and he threw me on the bed.

I landed on my back with my mouth wide open. His quick movements had scared me. He slowly climbed onto my bed until he was over top of me. My breath caught again and my face turned red. He leaned in again when I reached up to him. His body felt so hot against mine and I still wanted him closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him down further. He moved his mouth from mine and bit my neck. I arched my back to his body and lightly moaned. I could feel his smirk against my neck. I was breathing heavily and he didn't seem to be breathing as much as I was. He bit my neck again, interrupting my thoughts.

His lips kept brushing and biting me as he slowly went lower. I tensed my muscles each time he moved. I wanted to move, to touch his body again, but each time I went to, he would move again. It was driving me crazy. His hands moved from my waist to under my shirt, my skin feeling hot everywhere his fingers touched. I shifted my body, and his hands froze for a moment. Then he started moving faster, stronger. I knew he wanted more from me, but I didn't know what I wanted. A squeak passed my lips.

My door slammed open again and Killer walked in. I turned bright red like my hair, but I couldn't move because Kid was still on top of me. He growled softly, stood up, and walked out of the room. I brought my hands up to cover my neck and part of my chest. I didn't want Killer to see what Kid had done. I was embarrassed. Not by the fact that Kid had bitten me, but that I had liked it and wanted more. _There's something wrong with me…_

Killer touched my arm and I jumped back. He had held onto my arm though, so he could clearly see the bite marks. I knew he wanted to ask, but I only shook my head. He sighed and let me go. I wanted to hide from him and everyone else. I knew my bandages were red in a few spots and I didn't want him to see it. He left in silence and closed the door behind him. I curled up on my bed and tried to forget everything that happened.

***Kid's POV***

_God fucking damn it!_ I slammed my fist into my desk. _What the hell was that?_ I could still feel her hands running down my chest. I hit the desk again. _What is it with that stupid girl?_ I was about to slam my fist into the wall when I heard a knock on my door. I snapped, "Come in."

Killer walked in slowly and shut the door again. He stared at me for a few seconds. I was about to snap at him again when he spoke. "What were you doing?"

"Why the fuck does it matter?" I spat at him. He never flinched, no matter how mad I got. I growled, "Why do you want to know?"

He stepped forward, "I have the general idea of what happened in her room, but I don't think it was a good idea. She-" he paused.

I narrowed my eyes at him. ""She" what?" I stepped closer to him. "You'd better not say "nothing" to me, Killer. I'm not in the mood." I glared at him.

He was still for a minute. I knew he was thinking. "She didn't want me to tell anyone…" he started. I glared. I knew something was up. "She… is afraid of men."

I stared at him for a second before laughing dryly. "Of course! That's why she couldn't fight back and why she always ran. The bitch couldn't do anything against men," I spat out the word. "She's weak, just like the rest of them."

I turned around, but a thought caught in my mind. _She was pushing back against me…_ I swore again and slammed my fist on the wall. _If she's so afraid of men, then why would she push against me instead of pulling away from me?!_ I hated what this girl was doing. First the fire in her eyes, then her dancing, and now her movements. Killer watched me while I slowly came to my conclusion.

I looked at him again. "Was there something else then?"

"Her bandages. Some of her wounds opened up while you two were… together. I think it would be best if you allowed them to heal." Killer stated as if it was a suggestive remark, instead of a command.

I smirked slightly and nodded. _It's not like I'd ever go running back to a woman._ I snorted. Killer had already left the room so I sat in my chair. I needed to figure things out, but I could only think of one thing. _She's afraid of men._ A smile slowly appeared on my face. It was going to be fun torturing her.

***time skip***

***Seraphina's POV***

My wounds had healed and all of my bandages were gone. Well, all but one. Kid had a habit of cornering me and pushing me into the wall. I'd always move my arm in front of me, but he would grip it so tightly that it left bruises. Thus, a bandage was always wrapped around my right forearm.

Kid made a show of getting men close to me. More than once I've thought he knew about my fear, but I have nothing to prove it. I would trip over something while the crew was walking and he'd get Heat to pick me up by the waist and carry me around. I'd struggle for a little while, but soon give up. I'd be embarrassed for the rest of the day. And he would always find a way to corner me after that.

I shook slightly and decided. _I won't let him do that to me today._ I walked outside of my room and ran head first into someone. I fell on my butt and looked up. _You have got to be kidding me…_ Kid was staring down at me with a smirk on his lips.

"You really should watch where you're going." He turned to leave. "Oh, and you really need to apologize to your captain for running into him."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _This must be another one of his tricks…_ I crossed my arms and stared at him. He frowned and growled. I tried to hold my shudder back, but I could still feel it reverberate through my body. He smirked and reached down to pull me up. I flinched involuntarily, but he stilled pulled me up. I looked at the floor and mumbled a thank you.

It wasn't good enough for him though. He grabbed my chin and pulled my head up. I should have known it was going to happen, but I still gasped. And he took advantage of that again to slip his tongue into my mouth. I protested for a second before I tugged on his jacket to bring him closer. He pushed me back into my room, shutting the door. This time when he pushed me into the wall, he picked me up so I was at his height. I wrapped my legs tightly around his body in response. He grabbed my right arm and squeezed where the bruise was. I struggled slightly against his strength for a moment, but soon forgot when his mouth was on mine. His hand kept my arm against the wall and the other slipped under my shirt. I squeaked at his touch, but he only deepened the kiss further. My body was heating up at his touch and I only wanted him more.

I squeezed my legs tighter around him and put my other hand on his chest. His muscles were hard and I could feel them tighten when I moved my fingers. I pulled away from his kiss and tried to catch my breath. When I saw the look in his eyes, my breath hitched. _He still wants me…_ I shivered slightly. He leaned in and bit my neck. I gasped. The marks on my neck from last time had just disappeared recently. A moan followed my gasp when his tongue ran over the bite marks. I pressed into his body, feeling his muscles against me.

A crash happened outside my door and I jumped. Kid bared his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall. I froze, afraid his anger would turn on me. He pulled me away from his body and set me on the ground. When he opened the door, I saw one of the crew men lying unconsciously against the wall. Kid stepped out and glared at the man at the end of the hallway. He ran and Kid followed after him. I slowly fell to the floor. _Did I…? Did we almost go too far again…?_ I felt shocked.

Killer walked past the room, stopping to look at me. He walked into my room and pulled me off the floor. "Kid found the man who threw this guy," he nodded to the man on the floor, "into the wall. He'll probably be finished with him soon. We should go out to the deck and get ready to go for the crew's walk around."

I barely nodded and followed him out. _It's probably best Kid didn't come back and find me by myself if he's in a bad mood… I'm not sure I want to know what he would do then…_ I shivered at the thought. Killer looked down at me, but I shook my head. _I don't want anyone- no, I don't NEED anyone to know about this._

It took a few minutes after we reached the deck for Kid to appear and for everyone to leave the ship on our usual outing.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's Trafalgar Law. I've heard rumors about him, and they weren't too pleasant. His manners weren't too good either." We were in the human auction house and Kid had seen Law. Law must've heard his words, though, because he turned around to give Kid the finger. I shook my head slowly. _Men…_

My fear has gotten a lot better since I joined the Kid Pirates. Of course, I still refuse to willingly be close to them. And I say willingly because Kid has a habit of either making his men stand close to me or doing it himself. Even with his constant torture, I'm beginning to like being a part of his crew. Although, I haven't decided on how I felt about him cornering and forcing himself onto me…

"And here is a lovely young lady who can clean your house spotless! She goes by the name Minny!"

My head shot up at the announcer's voice. _It can't be…_ Standing on the stage looking terrified was my only friend. She had a long scar running down the side of her face and it looked like she was trying to show it off. I could hear some men whisper about her looks and I smirked. _Of course. She's trying to keep them from going for her looks. Nice one, Minny…_

I wanted to run down there and save her, but Killer was keeping an eye on me. I looked up at him and shook my head. _I may want to, but that would put her at risk, along with the rest of the crew. Not to mention, if I survived, Kid would kill me._ I sighed and frowned. I would have to wait for a better chance to free her.

That's when Straw Hat Luffy appeared. I felt shocked when he punched the Celestial Dragon in the face. _Is he crazy?! We'll have thousands of Marines converge on us for that!_ I knew he just wanted to save his friend (the mermaid) but it put everyone at risk. _This is worse than what would've happened if I tried to rescue Minny…_ I was confused. He was willing to go that far for his friend, but I wasn't for mine?

When the fighting began inside the hall, I felt shivers continually reverberate through my body. _I can beat them… I don't need to worry about the men…_ I took a deep breath and let my body take over. I was more careful with my twists and jumps because I knew other men could sneak up behind me if I wasn't careful. _I can do this…_

The fighting stopped when the female Celestial Dragon held a gun to the mermaid's head. That's when the wall broke open and an old man walked through. The woman was lying on the floor (I hadn't seen what happened to her). Then a power rushed through the room, making all of our enemies collapse. When it reached me, I gasped. My body had reacted by pushing back at him. _What… the hell was that?_ His eyes flicked to mine for a moment before resting on the Straw Hats.

He spoke to them, but I was trying to figure out who he was. _He has such an amazing power…_ That's when someone gasped, "It's Silvers Rayleigh!" _What?! He's the legendary Rayleigh?!_ That's when I noticed that the slaves were all unlocking their shackles with keys. I glanced at Killer and raced down to Minny.

"Minny! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? How did you get that scar?" I was speaking swiftly.

She patted my head and hugged me. "No no, I'm alright. They accidentally cut when we I was captured and it didn't completely heal," she smiled. I grinned up at her and buried my head against her body.

Kid had left the building, arguing with Law and Luffy about who would fight the Marines that had surrounded them. I stayed with Minny and spoke to her until Killer motioned for me to follow. I looked sadly at Minny and gave her a hug goodbye. _At least I know she'll be okay…_ I ran up to Killer and our crew walked outside. My mouth fell open when I saw how much of a mess the battlefield was in.

The two big men had paused to stare at Luffy though. _What are you doing, Kid?! The Marines are coming!_ Killer stepped in front to kill the man attacking Kid. He scolded him, but Kid didn't care.

Our crew quickly ran, trying to reach our ship. I tripped, losing everyone. I swore under my breath.

"Now who's this little girl?" My hair rose when I heard a man speak.

"She's part of the Kid Pirates. She's been seen walking with them lately," a second voice answered.

"Well then. We can't let her get away, can we?"

I slowly turned to the three men behind me. Their eyes were dark with lust. I pulled myself backward, trying to hold my skirt down.

The first one chuckled. "Look at that. She's shy. How about we take her to the side and let her know she doesn't need to fear us."

I stood slowly, shaking harder than I have in weeks. _It's okay… I can beat them… I HAVE to beat them… I need to find my crew!_ My hands shook as I pulled my knives out. All three men laughed.

"Would you look at that! She wants to fight us!" they all stepped closer. "Now girlie, drop those weapons so we don't have to hurt you."

The second one reached out and trailed his hand down my arm. I shook harder and jumped away. I tried to calm myself, but I was too terrified. _Come on, come on! Why I can't I do this?_ I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. _I need to go… What if Kid needs me?_ That thought snapped my fear away long enough for me to center myself. I attacked these men faster than I ever had before. They each dropped within seconds of each other. _Now to find everyone._ I slid my knives shakingly into their sheaths and ran.

***the crew***

Kid swore loudly. _What the fuck is a Warlord doing here?!_ His men were injured from this thing's beams it shot from its mouth. Law had shown up, but they were both tiring quickly. _And that stupid girl got lost somewhere!_ He growled. _I have too much on my mind now. I'm going to beat the shit out of this thing and then give that girl a piece of my mind when I find her._

***Seraphina's POV***

I froze when I reached the top of the hill. _Kid… Everyone…_ They were covered in dirt and injured. A man standing far taller than any human should be able to was being faced by Kid and Law. I went to move, but my feet wouldn't step. _I need… I need to help them!_ I started to walk, then run down the hill. The giant man looked at me for a moment, making me slow. It turned back towards Kid and Law. Its mouth opened and a bright light formed. _No…!_ I jumped in front of Kid.

I covered us in my power, forcing the giant man to pause and look for us. My body was weakening quickly. _I guess… I'm glad… that I was… practicing a lot…_ Kid grabbed me before I could collapse. He looked shocked that I was there.

"It works… over more than one… person…" it was getting hard to speak.

He threw me on his back. "Drop it. I need you to do it once more. When I tell you to use it again, then cover us."

His voice sounded hard. I just nodded lightly, tightening my grip around his neck. I let my power drop, making us appear once more. He rushed forward and attacked the giant with a huge metal arm attached to his own. My eyes closed and I tried to stay conscious until the battle was over. The sounds washed over me, I couldn't concentrate on what he was doing.

I barely realized Kid yell at me, "Now!" I woke quickly, my power covering us again. My vision darkened, I couldn't do this much longer.

"I… it won't last much longer…" my voice weakly said.

He jumped away from the giant. My power flickered but continued. Kid pulled me off his back and set me next to one of the crew members. As soon as he wasn't in contact with me, my power disappeared. I collapsed, the pirate next to me barely catching me in time.

***the battle***

Kid left Seraphina at the edge and joined the fight again. It was only a few minutes later that Law finally cut through the thing and it died. Each man walked over to their crew to check on their men. Before Law left, he stepped closer to Kid.

"You'd better hold onto her. If you ever let her go, she'll be joining my crew."

Kid sneered at him, "Like hell I'd ever give her over to you."

Seraphina woke up when Kid picked her up.

"What… happened?" she mumbled.

He looked down at her. She was covered in dirt from being so close to the battle and she could barely stay awake. "We won."

She nodded, closing her eyes again.

***Seraphina's POV***

I woke up when we reached the ship. I still felt fairly tired, but I could walk by myself. Kid had set me on the deck once we were on it and walked away. _I wonder… if he's mad…_ Killer walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

When I looked up at him he said, "I think Kid just needs some time alone. He's probably mad at himself for letting Law defeat that giant."

I nodded slowly. _I hope he's okay…_

***Kid's POV***

I slammed my fist on the wall. _Fuck! I can't even defeat a Warlord by myself!_ I was shocked when Seraphina had made us both disappear. I didn't think it was possible. She had saved me from more injuries, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. _That damn girl… I was being distracted by her the whole time she was gone, and then she just jumps in!_ I growled. I was more worried about her than the fight in front of us. I hit my desk harder.

Killer walked in, pausing when he saw my scowl. "We should get everyone some medical help just to be sure their wounds haven't been infected."

I looked at him. His shirt had a rip in it and I could see a long scratch on his side. I growled again and nodded. We had some supplies buried in the bottom of my ship. _Men who can't survive my battles without getting horrible injuries shouldn't even be on my ship…_ I decided that this time would be an exception and followed Killer out to search for the supplies.

***Seraphina's POV***

Kid and Killer had rounded everyone up in the mess hall (since it was the largest room). Killer told us they had some medical supplies, but first everyone needed to clean themselves off before they could be treated. I shook slightly. _But I can't clean myself if there's a bunch of men in the shower room and I don't want to make everyone wait for me…_

"Use Kid's, just be fast."

I jumped at his whisper. I hadn't heard him walk up to me. When I looked up at him, he pushed me towards the door. I nodded quickly and ran to my room.

I gathered up clean clothes and a towel and slowly opened Kid's door. _I haven't been in here since they captured me…_ I walked carefully to his shower and quickly looked for a lock. My face whitened. _There's no lock…_ I backed away from the door, unclothed, and jumped in his shower. I tried to move fast, but I kept feeling that Marine touching my arm. It made me freeze and then curl into a ball for a couple minutes.

After a few deep breaths I would be able to stand back up and continue cleaning myself. It must have been about a half hour later when I shut the shower off. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it tightly around myself. I looked around the bathroom before slowly getting out and reaching for my clothes.

***Kid's POV**

I sighed. _I should have cleaned myself off first instead of waiting for my men to start coming back._ I looked at Killer and Heat who were both helping wrap bandages around other crew members. _Screw this. I'm leaving._ I walked out and went to my room. I hadn't seen the girl since she left the mess hall, but Killer had said he told her to use my shower. I growled. _Shouldn't he have asked me first?_ I knew his reasoning and I would have probably have said yes anyways, but I would have preferred to be asked.

I opened my door and looked at the door the hid my shower. _It's been long enough. She's probably in her room getting ready to go back to the mess hall._ I left my jacket on my chair and opened the door. I heard a small scream and saw a flash of red hide by the shower. I sighed. _How slow is she?_ I stepped towards her and paused.

Her face was bright red and she was only wearing a towel. I felt blood rush through my veins. I wanted her again, but it was much stronger this time. I grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up. She held onto her towel, but I was going to get her to let go. I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

***Seraphina's POV***

Why did I have such horrible luck? Kid opened the door just before I could get to my clothes. I let out a small scream before hiding. _Why, why, why?! Why here, why now? And why does he have to come closer?!_ My face turned redder and redder as he looked down at me. I could see the look in his eyes change to want. He pulled me up before I could do anything. I held my towel tighter to my body, but I was terrified. If Kid wanted it off, he would get his way whether I fought against him or not.

When his lips touched mine, I still gasped. He moved quicker than I thought he would. His tongue was quickly in my mouth and I leaned into him. I knew I shouldn't, not while I was almost naked, but I couldn't control myself. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him again. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that would lift my towel higher. His eyes darkened further and his hands ran over my legs. I shifted slightly, his touch sent shivers through my body.

He pushed harder with his mouth and his hands became rougher. He quickly pushed my towel up higher and slid his hands up to my back, and then back down to my legs. I moaned and gasped, pulling my mouth from his. He growled lightly and bit my neck. My breath was coming in heavy gasps but he was still biting my skin and running his tongue over the marks. I pushed my body harder against his and ran my hands up and down his back. I knew he was slowly pulling my towel off, it made me want to hide, yet still push harder against him. I felt the cloth disappear and he pulled me just far enough away so he could look at me. My face turned red again, his eyes the darkest I've ever seen them.

He continued kissing me and touching my body, taking us back to his bedroom. That fact barely registered in my brain as he set me on his bed. He leaned his body over mine and continued.

* * *

I woke up later with a blanket over my body. _What was-_ my eyes widened. _Oh my god. I had sex with Kid?!_ I was laying on something warm and when I looked up it was Kid. He was smirking at me with his hands behind his head. I blushed on held the blanket tighter to my body.

"Embarrassed?" he asked sarcastically.

"N- no!" I managed to say.

He chuckled and leaned closer to my face. "That's good then."

His warm breath touched my face and I shivered. I wanted to lean in, but I stopped myself. _I- I was supposed to get bandages for my injuries. How did this happen…?_ I slowly raised my body, but quickly pulled the blanket closer when Kid growled. It was less anger and more of liking what he saw. I blushed deeper when I realized I still wasn't wearing anything.

"W- where are my c- clothes?" I was stuttering slightly.

"But I think you look better without them," he whispered in my ear.

I squeaked and pulled away. He had sat up to whisper in my ear and now was much closer than he was before. I didn't know what to think when I was near him. I shifted a little farther away. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about my clothes not having moved from where I had placed them.

There was a second blanket pushed to the side of the bed and grabbed it to cover myself while I went for my clothes. Kid looked somewhat pissed when I left his bathroom with my clothes on.

"And where are you going?" his voice was sharp.

I flinched. "I- I was going to get some bandages for my wounds…" I quietened when he got up.

He pulled his pants on and walked towards me. I blushed again and backed up. He growled when I did, though, and grabbed my arm on the bruise. I squeezed my eyes close at the pain.

"You can go when I tell you you can go." His voice was close to my ear.

I nodded and felt his lips brush my neck. My eyes flew open, but he had pulled away. He tugged on my arm, "Let's go."

When we reached the mess hall, everyone had already left. The supplies were piled on one table. Kid growled lightly at the mess his crew had left. He grabbed a bottle of liquid and a roll of bandage. He pushed me down onto a chair and sat next to me.

I shifted in my seat. "I can do it myself," I whispered.

He only glared at me for a moment before opening the bottle. "Now. Where?" his voice was clipped and I knew he was unhappy.

"M- my arms…"

He poured a small amount of the liquid onto a piece of cotton and rubbed it on the cuts on my arms. I hissed slightly at the pain, but held still. He wrapped them up and stared at me again. "Anywhere else?"

I blushed. There was, but I didn't want him to do it. He smirked and forced me to look him in the eyes. "I- it's okay. I- I can do it myself," I squeaked.

He glared at me until I finally answered. "My back…"

He smirked when he heard that. "Then take your shirt off so I can see."

My face turned redder, but I slowly complied. I turned away from him and pulled my shirt up after noting that no one else was in the room. He growled at me.

"I said to take it off."

I shut my eyes and slowly slid my shirt off. His fingers touched my back and I shivered. He paused, but did start cleaning my wounds. I stared at the floor, afraid he would force himself on me again in here. When he was done, he slowly started wrapping the bandage around my stomach. His fingers kept trailing on my skin as he wrapped the bandage. I could feel my face flush each time he did.

He finished and tied it in the back. "So you have to ask for my help when it needs to be changed," he whispered heavily in my ear. I shuddered in response.

He pulled away to give me room to put my shirt on, surprisingly. I looked behind me to see him staring at the table. I slipped my shirt on and stood. I paused when a thought crossed my mind. Kid was still sitting as I walked closer to him.

I turned his head and kissed him. "Thank you," I whispered when I pulled away.

He looked shocked but pulled me into his lap before I could leave. When I looked up at him he said, "That's not good enough of a thank you."

He was smirking at me. A smile tugged at my lips and I reached up to him again.


End file.
